Sugar Rush's Revolution
by squidward's nose
Summary: Taffyta is afraid of getting diabetes and starts a revolution.
1. The Plan

Vanellope had become very happy after becoming the princess of Sugar Rush. She had adapted to it and everyone finally respected her, except a few racers called her "Vanilla Pee". This was probably because the only thing that there was in Sugar Rush was candy and they needed a break from it.

Taffyta Muttonfudge was starving to death a few weeks ago and wouldn't eat any candy because she was afraid of getting diabetes, so she started eating poo instead. She was kicked out of Sugar Rush since everyone voted for her to get out. They thought she would lose all of her cuteness because of eating poo.

Ever since, she sneaked into Sugar Rush every day, wanting revenge on the idiots that thought eating way too much sugar was totally adorable and not life threatening the tiniest bit. She would get them someday.

* * *

><p>She just didn't understand why nobody thought poo was adorable; it was healthy, tasted good, and wasn't responsible for a single disease. In fact, she'd been eating poo ever since that lame "hero's duty" joke. Before she ate poo, she was chubby, slow, and unpoopular (pun semi-intended). After that, she instantly became fit, fast, and popular, and everybody still thinks that poo is worse than drugs!<p>

She admitted that she was a jerk right after eating the magical, wonderful, substance, but that was linked to her changes, absolutely not the poo itself. She became much less of a piece of cheese after her memory was restored. If she was still on sugar when she got her memory back, she would have been that fatty in last place all the time.

Taffyta dreamed about Sugar Rush being a beautiful land of poo. Poop castles, poop cars, poop race tracks, and even different types of poo fans: soft serve, cracked missile, bum gravy, etc.

This dream will be put into action very, very, soon.


	2. The Revolution

"Hello, I am Vanellope von Schweetz' big daughta," lied Taffyta to the second security guard. Vanellope added an extra guard on the inside of Sugar Rush to take extra measures to keep Taffyta out.

"Seems legit," said the guard, truthfully. Taffyta gracefully passed by him. He was such an idiot. What the guard didn't know was that Taffyta had put poo on his eyes to alter his vision. He had actually seen Taffyta as a fat little girl! As Taffyta was passing him, she spanked him in his black-hole sized belly button. "Bad dada," she said. The guard laid on the floor screaming because his massive meal came out the wrong end of his body. Taffyta took the poo off his eyes and secretly ate it.

For the past month, Ralph trained Taffyta in the art of wrecking. In return, she taught him how to control the force of his farts and poop. They had both become deadly assassins. This is why teamwork is awesome!

Taffyta made her way down that hideous rainbow candy bridge thing. All candy was the same; a pile of sugar, fat, artificial flavors and colors. They just looked different, that's all. On the other hand, poo was naturally complex. It all looked the same to the average person, but if anyone tasted it, it is obvious that all poo tastes different. Taffyta avoided being tempted to cover the bridge with poo, since it would alert everyone in Sugar Rush of her presence.

She was armed with all kinds of weapons, including fist missiles, poo guns, and fart grenades. She couldn't take the sugar's scent anymore, so she had to get going now! She flew down the bridge with her toots. "This is the fastest option. I ain't sorry that I gave in to temptation!" she said to herself.

First things first. Better to get rid of the most powerful person first: Vanellope. She headed to the finish line so she could trap Vanellope.

_Click!_ Her most powerful weapon, her bum, was ready! It could summon massive amounts of poo and farts and it could shoot unbelievably long distances. Taffyta arrived in front of the finish line. Vanellope was already in sight.

"It's the outcast!" warned Vanellope. "It's the glitch!" replied Taffyta. Taffyta launched half of her poop supply from her bum at Vanellope. Vanellope glitched away from it, but Taffyta predicted that this would happen, so she learned a new technique: telekinesis (it only worked on poo). She controlled all the fired poo easily and surrounded Vanellope with it.

"ADORABLENESS BLAAAAAAAAST!" screamed Vanellope. All the poo around her immediately exploded and spread in all directions, but she made a horrible mistake: the poop was thrown all across Sugar Rush, killing all citizens and racers.

"SMELL BIG MAMA FISTS!" screamed Taffyta. She lunged at Vanellope with extremely powerful force and punched Vanellope. She learned that technique from Ralph. This was the first time that she had been injured by physical force from another person. "I'll give you just one more big, juicy, fat chance to go on the side of poop. Do you accept?" offered Taffyta. Vanellope had to poop so bad, so she did and it landed on the ground in plain sight. Taffyta thought that this meant that she accepted the offer. "Good. Now let's have some real fu -" Vanellope kicked Taffyta's face. "What a gullible piece of crap," said Vanellope, proudly.

"THAT'S IT! YOU BLEW YOUR ONE AND ONLY CHANCE. DIE, PICKLE!" Taffyta fired all the poo she had left at Vanellope faster than she could react.

Vanellope was dead. Now what will the people at the arcade think?

Congrats if you have made it this far. I could barely write any more.


	3. The Children

It was time for the arcade to open. Mr. Litwak opened the front door and there were already dozens of excited children ready to enter.

"HURRY UP I'M LATE FOR MY DATE WITH MS. PACMAN," screamed some random 9 year old.

"MS. PACMAN IS MY GIRLFRIEND, YOU DEMON CHILD," replied Mr. Litwak. He kicked the 9 year old out of the arcade. Mr. Litwak opened the door and got trampled by those stupid kids.

Two fat kids rolled straight to Sugar Rush, but they noticed something very strange: Taffyta was the only racer available and there was only chocolate, no other candy. The kids drooled while their stomachs screamed for junk food. Taffyta, not going with the program, smiled and sharted at the screen so hard that the glass fell off. The two kids reached in and ate what they thought was chocolate.

It was actually fresh, hot, steaming poo! They quickly swallowed it since they thought it tasted so good.

Suddenly, Taffyta jumped out of the game and gave poo to everyone. Everyone cheered in excitement.

Mr. Litwak didn't like it, but there were too many kids to handle. Everyone threw him out.

Taffyta started working as a snack dispenser, and that old hag Mr. Litwak started working at McDonald's.

**THE END.**

**Congrats if you managed to read my most disgusting story without puking!**


End file.
